Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.67\overline{4} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 3674.4444...\\ 100x &= 367.4444...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 3307}$ ${x = \dfrac{3307}{900}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{607}{900}}$